Elements
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: They're are 5 different elements in the world, Sea, Sky, Air, Earth and fire. Each element holder lived in peace until new government CRU.L take over to try and make every person perfect. Jackson Brewer wakes up in a jail cell with his memory wiped and some strange powers will he be able to save his fellow holders.


I open my eyes, blinking wildly.

My heart races, where am I?

I feel something tight wrapped around my wrists, I see metal shackles.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly.

I look around and see an empty room, with a pole in the middle.

"HELP!" I scream desperately, I wriggle around as I try and stand up, but I end up falling flat on my face.

"SOMEONE!" I cry, I feel frustrated tears in my eyes. My body flails around until I realize its no use.

What's going on?

I try and think but I can only remember my name, my age and my hometown.

What about my family? Who are they?

Jackson Brewer, 16, Seaford. That's all my brain can think off.

The wood door opens, my eyes widen.

"Please help me" I beg.

A person with a purple armor suit on walks in the room, my eyes draw to the 'XXO' written on there chest.

CRU.L?

Why does that seem familiar?

"You're dangerous young man" The person says.

My eyebrows knit together "I'm not dangerous? I'm a teenage boy"

"You're a threat to the rest of the world"

I shake my head "I'm not! I promise!" I say desperate, I extend my hand to him, my heart races as he freezes.

My eyes look down at my shaking hands "What the hell?" I whisper.

Another guard walks into the room, as soon as they see there fellow guard the gun in the hands raises to my forehead.

"It was an accident!" I cry "I promise, I don't know what happened?! My hands just...please"

The guard puts there gun down "I believe your a good guy" The voice was friendly and warm.

"Why am I here?! I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"You're all hear, you were the last one"

"What do you mean we're all here? What are we?"

"I've said enough, your the enemy" The guard says turning on there heel "Good luck"

I sigh as they leave, my body deflating.

What's going on?

How can my hands do that?

What others?

My head aches, I feel my eye sight blur.

The world goes dark.

...

I feel something come in contact with my face. I gasp loudly with my eyes wide.

I see a boy with messy brown hair "Come on newbie" He calls dragging me up.

"What's going on?" I ask looking around.

"We're escaping" He says as he pulls my body out of the room, my eyes widen as I see a girl with curly brown hair lift plant vines from the floor and tie the guard up with them?!

I rub my eyes, what's going on?!

A boy with dark blonde hair runs up to us "I've blocked them off, is this him?"

The brown haired boy nods "Yeah, come on we need to get him out of here he's confused"

The blonde haired boy nods and grabs my other arm, I feel my body being dragged.

My vision blurs again.

...

My body stirs, I feel warmth next too me I look up and see a fire next to me and 4 people hurdled around it.

Recognition fills me when I see A blonde boy and a brown haired boy.

"Newbie your awake" The blonde says "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself I'm Ansel"

I nod "I'm..J-Jack"

"I'm Brody" The boy with brown hair says.

A girl with curly hair smiles at me "I'm Donna"

A boy with black hair nods "I'm Jerry"

"What am I doing here?" I ask desperately leaning back.

"You're us, we can all control the elements of the Earth, but because we're the only people who can do it they see us a threat" Ansel says.

"They?" I ask.

"The CRU.L, Correct remodel umpire legalization. The new government that's taken over every town in the world. They want everyone to be perfect"

"Basically they're trying to turn us into robots" Brody says."And there plan was working until Ansel and Jerry fought against them by using there powers"

"They drugged us until we told them everything we knew"

Donna nods "And that's when they found us all"

I try and wrap my head around it "So what power do I have?"

"The sea, also known as water" Ansel says.

"I'm Earth" Donna says.

"I'm sky" Ansel says.

"I'm fire" Brody says.

"Save the worst till last I'm air" Jerry mumbles.

"I'm still lost"

Donna crawls of over to me "It's fine, you'll get there were all in this together now"

"Are they any others?"

Brody shakes his head "I've heard there's others with powers but not like us, when we die someone worthy will get our element"

I shake my head, before standing up and pacing up and down.

"Jack" Donna calls worriedly.

I turn around "WHAT?!" My eyes widen as I see waves building up, putting my hands at my side I breath heavily falling onto the floor.

"You just need training" Ansel says putting a hand on my shoulder "You're still a newbie"

I nod "Okay.." I look around our surroundings for the first time taking it in "Why are we at a beach?"

"You need training and seem as you're element is the sea"

We all sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't remember...why don't I remember?" I ask.

"They drugged you"

"How did they know what I had? If I didn't know"

Ansel sighs "You probably did you just can't remember"

...

I feel my shoulder being shaken, I look up and see Ansel "Come on, we've got work to do"

I nod "Okay..."

We both walk over to the sea, inches away from stepping into it.

"Why did CRU.L take over? Why did we let them?"

"A disease took over the world, so they said they could cure which in reason they did but killed every person every family that got the disease, so we all lived in fear"

"So that's what we're going to do live in fear?!" I exclaim.

Ansel rolls his eyes before clicking his fingers, I feel something wet onto of me I look up and see a rain cloud over my head "Why would we train you if we were going to live in fear? I would of let you die"

"Thanks!"

"Your missing the point, we are creating an rebellion"

"Against CRU.L?"

Ansel sighs and clicks his fingers, the cloud disappears, "Don't you catch on quick?"

"Why don't we find the others?"

"It's too risky exposing ourselves yet"

I roll my eyes "5 people can't fight against an entire government"

"He's right Ans" A voice says from behind us, I turn around and see Brody.

The dark blonde stares at us in thought for a second "Fine, but if we die its on you"

I nod "Fine"

"AHHHHHHH!" A high pitched voice scream goes off.

"DONNA!" Brody shouts, we all run towards her.

Jerry is onto off Donna, Ansel quickly pulls him off.

"Jerry! What are you doing?" Ansel asks.

Jerry's eyes turn purple, making me step back.

"He's been changed, they've changed him they gave him the disease" Donna Cries tears rolling down her face.

"I know your still in there Jer, just put the gun down" Brody says.

Ansel wrinkles his nose as a strike of lightening stabs Jerry in the chest, the black haired boy falls onto his knees.

"I'm sorry Jerry but you were to far gone" He says softly.

Jerry's eyes roll back as he falls onto the floor.

My eyes wince as a large gust on air spins around us, I struggle to keep my balance before colliding with the floor.

My eyes slowly close.

**Do you want me to continue? Kim is definitely in the story so don't worry and We will see Jerry again trust me.**

**I think it's shit but if you want me to continue then I will x**


End file.
